Immaculate Disposition
by Moliz
Summary: Inuyasha, the most famous star in Japan, meets his match Kagome on a prestigious cruise. What happens when the liner sinks and the hot headed couple get stuck on an island? Who is the one pulling on the strings of their lives?
1. The Luckiest Girl

Note: I still haven't planned the plot of this story prefectly so please send in all the suggestions you have. This was inspired by my favourite writer, Rozefire, so check out her stories when you have the time.

**Chapter 1**

**The Luckiest Girl**

"You are the bossiest brat on earth, you know that?" Inuyasha spat as he slumped further into his comfortable black leather seat.

"When will you grow up and behave like a normal human being?" Silence. "Better yet, when will you get over her?" Sango asked daintily, acknowledging his flinch as she stared directly into his golden orbs. He broke the eye contact.

"She has nothing to do with this. It's just you and your stupid attitude that's making me all depressed," he replied. He shifted his eyes across the floor and focused on a dirty brown spot that he took a sudden interested in at the moment.

"Look at yourself in the mirror for goodness sake! Look at how pathetic you've become and how vulnerable she made you!" she said quite angrily.

"Don't talk about her that way, it's not her fault," he spat icily, putting an unmentioned stop to the sensitive subject. Sango chose to heed his tone and said, "That's it, you need a vacation."

"I don't need a vacation, I'm okay the way I am and I don't need your non-stop bickering to tell me what to do all the time!" Inuyasha yelled bitterly. He knew she was right though; ever since the one person he truly cared about decided to end their relationship, he took on a different personality. He went from bad to worse. Inuyasha indulged in smoking, drinking and getting countless girlfriends to deal with the loss. He knew he was a mess both emotionally and physically, but he just didn't want Sango to tell him the fact as if she understood his situation perfectly. She didn't; in fact, no one will ever understand how KiKyo had hurt him.

"I'm going to book two spots on the Maiden for us. The cruise is going to be a week and you better have improved your attitude by then!" Sango broke his train of thoughts before turning to her cell phone and ordering some unlucky servant around. Inuyasha was going to tell her to fuck off, stop acting like his mother and that he could easily fire her, thought better of it. It wasn't good to get Sango so riled up and it wasn't as if he would ever fire her.

"Whatever." he muttered glumly. Sango, noticing Inuyasha's sullen face, said "I know you're hurt and broken by her inconsiderate actions but I promise you that you'll have fun on this cruise." Inuyasha's face suddenly perked up.

"Does that mean I can bring what's her face? Err…that playboy girl…I forgot her name..." he asked.

"No! Not Anna, not Erin, not Brittany, and not Linda. Am I forgetting anyone?" she interrogated.

"That wonder bra girl," Inuyasha stated intelligently.

"Oh yeah, Angelina," Sango said as she mused over who else might sneak onboard with Inuyasha.

"Man, you're such a cow! Why not? They're the only ones that make me feel any better," he whined miserably.

"Because it's morally wrong to have more than one girlfriend and being with those women will not make you feel any less depressed. In fact, it'll make you feel even more dismal by spending time with lustful girls that are nothing compared to _her_." Inuyasha saw her point and decided to keep his mouth shut. _Man, I really gotta find myself better employees._

* * *

"Happy 17th birthday Kagome!" her friends and family chimed as she unlocked the door to her house. Behind the crowd of people that were throwing confetti at her, she could see a richly decorated living room stocked with countless plates of food on the table and a pile of presents to the side. Kagome was genuinely surprised.

"Thank you so much guys!" she shouted happily over the noise as she went and hugged everybody there. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about how much these people loved her and were willing to sacrifice for her.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked when she suddenly noticed her best friend wasn't there.

"He said to tell you that he went over to his dad's place to pick up something for you," Mrs. Higurashi explained as she hurried over to the kitchen to make more delicious goodies.

"Well that's weird, I thought he wasn't even on speaking terms with his infamous father," she said as she began eyeing the presents with craving.

"I thought so too. Well don't worry dear, he'll be here soon," Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave her daughter a pleasant smile.

After a double round of cakes and some card games, Kagome began opening her presents. The first one she picked up was a purple card from her loving friends Eri, Ayumi and Yuka. When she opened up the card, a scented piece of paper fell onto her lap. Kagome picked it up, glanced at it and screamed.

"Oh my god! How did you guys get this? Doesn't this cost a fortune and don't you need a year because of the waiting list?" Kagome ogled at her friends.

"It was the price of our two months allowance added together and I pulled some strings by using my cousin's boyfriend. His aunt works there," Yuka stated proudly.

"What are you girls chatting about?" his grandfather decided to add himself to the conversation.

"They," Kagome pointed towards her friends "just got me a gift card for a COMPLETE makeover at Pinky's!"

"Pinky's? Isn't that some really glamorous ladies' shop in downtown Tokyo where they make wonders with females of all ages? Why, I even have a crush on one of their designers" grandfather's eyes lit up and gleamed. Kagome's friends giggled.

"Grandpa!" Kagome didn't know what to say. She knew grandpa wasn't like other grandparents. At his age, he ought to be relaxing in bed watching TV or something, instead of being up to date with the hottest trends and Hollywood gossip.

Kagome shrugged and turned back to her precious present, holding the piece of paper like a winning lottery ticket and looking at it with glistening eyes. Pinky's was a world-renowned makeover shop that attracted superstars, like bees to honey, from all over 6 continents. Ugly ducklings that walked in there became beautiful princesses when they came out. Pretty girls turned into stunning sex-goddesses in the blink of an eye. Of course, Kagome was beautiful the way she was. She had long, raven hair that outlined her high cheekbones and smooth skin. Her eyes were swirls of hazel that sparkled like the sun, just like her optimistic attitude. Her smile was one of the things that had men falling at her feet; it was soft and kind yet determined, with a pinch of humor added to the side. Seeing her smile made you want to smile too. Another one of her positive attributes was her figure. If she didn't like showing off or prancing in front of people, she would make a perfect model minus the bony ribs and icy stares. This present was just going to make more guys fall for her.

After giving her friends one last hug each, she turned to the next present from her mother. She couldn't help stare as she peeled off the glittering wrapping paper. It was a dress, and not just any dress, it was the most striking piece of clothing she had ever laid her eyes on. The dress was a pale sky blue with clouds of white floating past by. It was just like the sky after a spring shower that gave everybody a prickling sensation. The V-neck was highlighted by two silk apple blossoms that were sewed onto the thin straps on either side of the shoulders. There were so many little details that made this dress fit for a goddess. It was simple but much more elegant than most of the dresses seen on the red carpet. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Thank you so much mom! Where did you get it?" Kagome asked, never taking her eyes off of it.

"Your father gave it to me as a wedding gift. I've never worn it; I never had a chance to. And now it's too small for me, it's a good time to pass onto you," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Father gave you this?" she asked, the present now is even more precious to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Souta raced to get it.

"Miroku! We've all been waiting for you! It's been so boring with all the girls chatting about makeovers and dresses," said Souta, clearly relieved to have some male company apart from grandpa.

"Funny kid," said Miroku as he rubbed Souta's hair.

"Miroku, where were you? You missed me cutting the cake!" Kagome said accusingly as she ran to the door.

"Well I was just getting the birthday girl a little present that I thought she might like," stated Miroku as he looked around to see if any more of Kagome's friends were around.

"Oooo, what did you get me?" Kagome asked as she carefully laid the dress down and bounded to Miroku for some sort of an explanation.

"Chill lady, open your other presents first before looking at mine. I don't want to outdo the other people with the thing I got you," he said. Souta and grandpa gave him a dirty look.

Souta gave Kagome a box of chocolates that contained a little surprise in each one. Sometimes it was a plastic ring while others were jelly beans and stuff. Nevertheless she was thankful for it. She _loved_ chocolates. Her grandfather gave her a silver amulet that contained a little blue stone shaped in a heart in the middle. It matched the blue dress perfectly. He kept on muttering something about protection and warding away evil spirits. Grandpa was always like that.

Kagome looked expectantly at Miroku after putting the amulet away with her other treasures. Just to make her suffer, he pulled out a white envelope and handed it over to her at the speed of a snail.

She grabbed the envelope and opened it in a snitch. She carefully pulled out a piece of paper (the second one she had received that day) and looked at it stony eyed.

"Miroku! It's not funny! Why are you playing a prank like this on my birthday?" she asked with a hint of annoyingness in her voice.

"What! I'm not pulling any jokes, I swear!" Miroku said innocently. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka stopped their discussion about a certain bachelor that was the hottest icon since they were born and snatched the paper from Kagome's hand. Before Kagome could say anything back to Miroku, an unison of screams pierced the house and irritated many neighbors.

"Holy shit!" yelled Eri as she started prancing around the living room with Yuka and Ayumi following hot on her tail.

"Do you _know_ what this is?" asked Eri as she waved the paper in front of Kagome's face.

"Of course I know what it is, but it's definitely not real. I bet Miroku photocopied that from somewhere" said Kagome hotly. Miroku was pissed.

"How do you know it's not real? Do you know how much shit I had to go through to get it? I had to talk to my dad! And he was definitely not happy when he found out that I was making up with him just to get something for a certain girl," Miroku said as his eyes shot daggers at Kagome.

"So you mean it _is_ real?" asked Kagome before calming Eri down and cautiously plucking the now crumpled piece of paper from sweaty hands. She stared intently at it for a few seconds before turning to Miroku and saying "I'm sorry Miroku. I just didn't think it was real. And I can't believe you would actually talk to you dad just for me. I'm really touched."

"Really, it wasn't that much. I got another ticket for myself too." said Miroku before cracking up into a smile. Kagome's three friends spied him up and down trying to figure where he had hid the ticket. They were afraid to get too close to search due to his rather 'naughty' hand though.

"Kagome, do you know that superstars, including _Inuyasha, _are going to be on this cruise?" Ayumi asked.

"Does it matter? Every single day from the moment I could speak it's about Inuyasha. Inuyasha this, Inuyasha that. God, can't anybody leave that fake alone?" asked an irritated Kagome.

"But Inuyasha's the most handsome, rich, and famous guy on earth! He's also free ever since he broke up with Kikyo 7 months ago," Yuka protested.

"Maybe you'll get to see him on the Maiden and get us his autograph for something," Ayumi added.

"One, I won't see him 'cause he'll probably be surrounded by bodyguards and fan girls. Two, I don't care about a fake like him. Unlike _some_ blinded people who can see nothing but a perfect dude that looks good, sings good and acts good, I know Inuyasha's just a big bogus like every other arrogant famous person on earth. Have you seen the way he smiles? It's like he's trying to seduce you or something! I can't believe anybody would fall for that crap, let alone for the19 years he's been alive! And three, my trip that Miroku has generously provided me with is not going to be filled with stalking a guy, famous or not, around like a senseless maniac. I will be enjoying and relaxing on the world's best cruise ship like a normal human being!" Kagome finished with a huff.

"Well said, well said," Miroku commented with a clap. For some odd reason, Kagome never really like Inuyasha in her life. Ever since she was born, the world has been talking about the white haired boy who was the son of a famous actor and singer/model. The TV and radio obsessed about him as he grew up and now that he's hitting his prime, 23 hours of the day was dedicated to him by his hundreds of millions of fans around the world. While other people believed he was a god that should be worshipped, she only thought of him as a brat who was given too much attention. For all the world knows, he could be a complete obnoxious jarhead behind the scenes. The news coverage got even worse when Inuyasha was dumped by Kikyo. Kagome thought it was a good move pulled by the world's most famous superstar lady.

No matter what, today was one of the best days of her life. Not only did she receive a gift card to Pinky's, the most stunning dress ever, chocolates, an amulet and a ticket to go on the Maiden, she was also surrounded by the people she cared about the most.

* * *

"Miss, Mr. Naraku is ready to see you," said a young man to a straight faced woman. The woman nodded politely before entering the metal doors she faced. She entered a cold and dark room that sent goose bumps up her arm.

"Ikyko, have you got everything prepared on the Maiden?" asked a man sitting in a tall armchair with his back facing the door.

"Yes master, all is as planned," replied Ikyko.

"Good. Make sure nothing goes wrong, I'm counting on you."

"Nothing will, I will make sure of that."

"You may leave now," said the man. Ikyko gave a curt nod and walked out of the dank smelling office.

"Watch out Inuyasha, I'm coming for you," muttered the man to himself as he stared out into the starlit night, with a cruel and sinister smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Kagome giggled once more as Miroku pulled his Porsche along the crowded parking lot of Pinky's.

"You know, if talking to your father means getting two tickets to the Maiden and a Porsche, you should consider contacting him more," Kagome noted.

"Well if you got your head bit off every time you tried to have a normal conversation with your dad, you would think twice," Miroku remarked as he turned off the engine.

"Why? I mean even though he yells you a lot, he still gives you a bunch of presents," she asked, fairly interested.

"Because he hates me hanging around common people and these presents are just to buy me off. Since he has the money, why the hell not? That's what I hate him for. He looks at one's core and thinks that's the key to everything, no matter what's hidden underneath. You know, that's why my mom ran away with her lover," Miroku stated, inching towards fragile territory filled with feelings and broken hearts. Kagome flinched. Unlike Miroku who believes everyone is equal and treats them so, Miroku's dad despises commoners. It's very ironic because he once was one.

"No time to think about this now. Let's get you all turned into a princess already, okay?" he said, changing the subject.

"No need to treat me like a little sister, I'm only doing this because the card's going to be expired next week," Kagome said. Yes, she was vain at times, but no need to show off her undignified status in front of Miroku.

The pair walked in to Pinky's and almost immediately dropped their draws. Kagome due to the rich aroma and delightful decorations; Miroku due to the bustling girls working and dusting about. It seemed they were all hired because of their breast sizes. They reached the reception desk with only one incident involving Miroku and his perverted hand going somewhere it shouldn't have. Miroku was one of those unpredictable people that were wise one second and then a complete juvenile delinquent the next. Nobody knew what to expect from him.

"Hello there! Do you have an appointment or perhaps just in for a little treatment?" the lady behind the reception desk asked politely.

"Ur…I have a gift card for a complete makeover," Kagome stammered.

"Great! We'll get you all set in a minute. Please wait over there," the lady pointed to a couple of comfortable couches in front of a class coffee table littered with the hippest magazines. Just as Kagome sat down beside Miroku who was flipping through a magazine that he brought himself (guess what that is?), a pretty lady approached her. She cleared her throat after glancing at Miroku who was staring contently at his magazine and ignoring all else before speaking to Kagome.

"Ms. Higurashi? Follow me please." She walked towards the end of the hallway and Kagome quickly fell into step behind her. They walked into a room where a man took a glimpse at Kagome and went down to business.

"Complete makeover eh? Let's start with your hair. We'll be adding a bit of an auburn curl to the tips of your hair and your bangs. Your eyebrow needs plucking and your teeth need whitening. A manicure and pedicure can be expected along with a tan. You look so pale. A scented bath…massage… and definitely a wardrobe change. You are in for a lot today. Oh don't look so self-conscious. Also, we can add some makeup to highlight your features, not a lot of course, you're the type who doesn't need a blanket of powder to be beautiful…rose lipstick…pale blue eye shadow…" he said as he continued to note off things that would look good on her.

Kagome opened her mouth to pop in one or two of her suggestions but never had a chance to. He was one of those men that couldn't stop blabbering. He also sounded like one of those men who knew what they were doing. She shut her half opened mouth and just waited for her makeover to be done with.

* * *

"Inuyasha! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up! What's taking you so long?" Sango yelled to the top of the stairs. She hated tardiness.

"What's your problem woman? It's still an hour before the stupid ship leaves! Go and bother someone else!" Inuyasha yelled as he debated on whether to be late just to piss Sango off or pull his act together. Common sense took a hold of him unlike most of the time and he slid down the railing to land in front of Sango.

"Ta da!" he said as he pulled one of his annoying smirks.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she looked at him up and down.

"What? What is it now? Did I not tie my show laces properly or something?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at himself. He tried to shuffle his feet beneath his pants when he noticed his show laces were untied. This was embarrassing.

"Yes but that's not what concerns me," Sango explained "it's the fact that you'll probably get yourself knocked out cold by your fans if you just walk on board the Maiden like that. I don't think you'll be able to survive the attack, nevertheless spend a week on it."

Damn, he hated it when she was right.

"Alright, alright, I get what you want. Since everybody knows me in my hanyou form, they would have no idea that it's me in my human form. I'll change," he was already changing before he said those words. His cute ears slid down to resemble those of a human; his eyes became clouded and became darker and darker until they were brown. His hair also dulled in colour and before long, it was completely black. His small, pointed fangs blunted to become perfectly straight teeth and his jaws shifted slightly. Inuyasha's facial features altered vaguely and soon the man before Sango was a completely different person.

"Good, now we can get on our way. Remember, your name is Isuko and don't tell anyone your secret identity. Only reveal yourself at formal gatherings where your presence is required," Sango informed.

"God, I'm not a complete idiot. What do you take me for?" Inuyasha asked. Sango gave him a sarcastic look before turning away.

* * *

"Slow down you pigheaded goddess! How much stuff did you bring?" Miroku yelled before stopping to catch his breath by leaning on the luggage he was surrounded by. You'd think Kagome was moving to Antarctica by the number of cases that was spilt around him on the dock.

"How dare you say she is pigheaded?" an anonymous man stopped beside Miroku and said "She is definitely the most magnificent girl I have ever seen. You should be privileged to be able to touch her luggage, rather than complain about them being bothersome. Tell me, what movie is she in? I have certainly seen her somewhere."

"Why don't you go screw yourself and stop butting your head into other people's businesses?" Miroku slanted his eyes to the man that was slowly inching away. It was true though. Ever since that makeover, men have been crawling over each other to get closer to Kagome. She was stunning. And not only that, she was elegant, kind and polite to everyone she met. It was if she was asking them to stalk her even though she wasn't ware of it. _What would you do without me Kagome? _Miroku thought.

"Hurry up Miroku! A snail can crawl faster than you!" Kagome taunted as she looked up before her. The Maiden was majestic. It had the sensation of the Empire State Building laid down sideways on the ocean. Seagulls chirped overhead as if to welcome them on board and there were masses of people milling about, most just to admire the giant cruise. A sudden jolt of a bunch of girls screaming shook Kagome out of her trance of daydreaming what her activities for the next week were going to be. She glanced over to the screaming girls. No, they weren't being molested or murdered, they were just in anticipation to spot somebody famous stepping out of a limo at that exact moment…(hint hint)…

But the person who stepped out wasn't Inuyasha. This person had black hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore blue sunglasses that shaded his dreamy eyes. He quickly flashed a curt smile at the ladies before being escorted by his security guards to the docking entrance of the ship. This man wasn't Inuyasha; he was only the second most famous person on earth, Kouga.

As she felt her eyes follow Kouga all the way to the boat, she felt her ears pick up more screaming girls that were jumping wildly about to the other side of her. She sighed. Of course, there must be Inuyasha now. To confirm her suspicions, she saw a billow of white hair being blown up by the breeze and somebody saying a few compliments to the girls using a voice she'd heard a million times on television. Inuyasha was here; he just wouldn't leave his fan club at home and have Kouga beat him with the girls, now could he?

That's what was expected on cruises like these. But perhaps she might meet one of her favorite singers or actors? Her thoughts brightened up as she daydreamed more about what would happen if she met Tsusaku, her favorite violin player in the Japanese Symphony. By now Miroku was gaining on speed with the entire load of luggage and was a few steps in front of her. Kagome noticed this and had fun racing in front of him, sticking out her tongue, blowing a raspberry, and then lightheartedly sprinting to the entrance. Miroku cursed under his breath.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned as he looked down from the railings of the ship at a familiar sight on the dock. The fake Inuyasha was getting out and signing a few autographs while placing a couple of kisses on the girls that surrounded him. _Now this can't be good to my reputation, can it? I can't have the whole world think I'm a player. I'll just tell Sango to fire that dude._ Inuyasha smirked, he felt a little better. The true reason was that he was just pissed that he wasn't down there with all the ladies because _somebody_ had forced him to turn into a measly human.

As he turned away from the railing to go find Sango, somebody knocked into him, causing him to swerve and almost fling himself over the side and onto the dock. That somebody seemed not to have noticed and just carried on walking.

"Hey! Watch it!" Inuyasha spat as he turned to look at the person that was rude enough to push him, the one and only Inuyasha, into the sideline.

"Sorry!" the retreating girl yelled absent mindedly as she continued to walk down the aisle, carefully observing all the entities around her with careful fashion. She seemed to be a little entranced as she examined every little detail of the beautiful Maiden.

Inuyasha was going to disregard her rudeness when something made him focus back on the girl. Her black raven hair, flowing quite smoothly in the sea breeze, generated a kind of warmth from deep within him. It triggered a memory. He carefully observed the retreating girl; her skin was silky white and almost shone in the sunlight, her legs were strong and carried a sense of bounciness to her steps. Her fingers lingered past the structural pillars of the ship, quickly examining them before stretching them outward to reveal faintly painted nails. Her figure was that of a goddess and he could almost feel her in his clutch, just like the last time they embraced.

"Kikyo" he whispered to himself, before sprinting after her in a mad daze.

SO... like it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Review!

Stay tuned for chappie number 2!


	2. The Banquet

Note: Thanks to aznangelstarQT, lady KCassandra, inuobsessed5793, and Kagome M.Kfor being my first reviewers ever! I'm glad you guys took the time and just writing those few sentences made me write the whole second chapter... in one night. :)

Anyway, all suggestions and comments are welcome. I hope you like chapter 2! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**The Banquet**

She was just minding her nice own business when he rounded a corner and crashed into her. They both somehow ended in a heap on the ground, and even though he was cutting the circulation to her legs, he was _still_ not apologizing.

"Hey watch it! You shouldn't run that fast on a ship!" Kagome told the stranger "And will you _please_ get off me?" Not that she really minded him because he was absolutely _gorgeous_.

The man quickly stood up and glared at her. He seemed surprised to see her, as if he knew her from somewhere but kept his mouth shut about it. "It's not _my_ problem you don't watch your back. And you shouldn't have been walking so slowly, I've never even seen an old lady walk as slowly as you do!"

Her mouth hung open for a moment before she closed it and glared at him. She had never met anyone as rude as him and it was a bit nerving for him to stare at her like that. "Whatever. Just be careful not to crack your jaw open the next time you run into something. I won't be there to shield you from the ground." Kagome turned and left. She had no idea where she was going but anywhere from the impolite stranger was good.

_Damn_. He couldn't believe it when she just turned and left him like that. One, nobody bad mouthed him, _nobody_. Secondly, who would walk away from him? He was Inuyasha for goodness sakes! In all his years of living, he had never met one girl who turned away from his godly presence. _Oh, she doesn't recognize me! I'm in my human form!_ He thought glumly.

He was almost certain when he chased after her that she was Kikyo. She looked so much like her! The similarity was even more startling when she looked him in the eyes and fumed at how rude he was. Her eyes were different though, they were blue, sort of like the crisp blue of the sky. He hadn't meant to be rude towards her except she reminded him so much of Kikyo and that had just hurt him.

It dawned on him suddenly; he didn't even know the girl's name.

* * *

"Damn that stupid girl!" Miroku muttered to himself as he hauled the rest of the luggage onboard. He had to pay a mighty fine since the packages exceeded well over the weight limit. He was going to wring the money from Kagome's wallet, even if it was the last thing he does. His thoughts all slammed into an abrupt halt when he noticed the beautiful lady pacing near his cabin. 

"Oh where the hell is Inuyasha? Where is he? He couldn't possibly have gotten lost? Where _is_ that jerk?" the girl mumbled to herself. Her emotion was obvious on her face as she quickly tapped her pen on the clipboard she was holding.

Miroku quickly went over to her and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands into his grasp. She was startled and was unable to mouth any words. Taking this as a good sign, Miroku said; in his deepest and sexiest voice "My darling princess, will you bear my child?"

The response he received was somewhat painful and even his constant rubbing did not decrease the bump on his head.

"Eww! Who the hell are you?" she asked nastily, except the faint pinkness on her cheeks denied her of the malice she wanted to show towards him.

"I, the mighty me, am named Miroku. Now may I ask, are you a companion of the famous Inuyasha? You happened to mention his name while you were pacing around in front of my cabin. If you do indeed want to find him, I saw him surrounded by a crowd of fan girls off deck. " he said.

"Erh, ah, um…." _That would have to be the double. _Sango thought. "No, I must have said the wrong name, since I am only waiting for my friend but am thinking about Inuyasha. I'm pacing near your cabin because his cabin happens to be close to yours."

"Oh really? I'm just wondering but are you in anyway involved with this friend of yours?" Miroku asked.

"What? No, no…um…What do you care? I don't know you and this conversation is getting on my nerves. Can you please leave me alone and tend to your packages now? With the amount you have, it will be soon before they get stolen." She had to leave fast; she was being drawn into his dark eyes and the way they compelled her to stare back at them. Blushing, she looked down and smoothed her skirt, she was getting flustered. Damn, he was cute!

"Alright then, may I ask what your name might be?" he smiled a mischievous smile that told her that wasn't going to be the last she saw of him.

"Sango." And with that, she turned to hurry away before he could flash another one of his smiles at her. God, he was good.

Kagome hated unpacking. She usually loved organizing things but since her day had not gone entirely well, the gruesome work of taking things out of her cases and then folding them again was beginning to tire her.

In one day, the rudest boy had crashed into her and never apologized for it, she had gotten lost while trying to find her cabin, had slipped on some little boy's ice cream when she did find her cabin and began running towards it, and Miroku had stolen quite a lot of money from saying that it was luggage fines.

One thing did perk her up a bit though, today was the welcoming ceremony, when the cruise held a banquet for all on board. She would get to wear her nice blue dress and the amulet she got from her grandfather. Perhaps she would even meet the boy who knocked into her and strangle a sorry from him. He had given her a bruise on the shin.

Her thoughts were disrupted as Miroku entered without knocking while humming a nice little tune.

"So, how's it going? Shouldn't you give it a rest now? You've been unpacking for 2 hours." he commented and plopped himself on her double sized bed.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" replied a slightly peeved Kagome. "Miroku, have you seen my little brown duffel bag? I swear I saw it with you this morning. Is it possible you might have lost it while you were supposed to be guarding it? Did a lady catch your attention or something? Oh wait, let me correct myself; did _all_ the ladies catch your attention or something?"

Miroku looked a little guilty before saying. "No, no, not at all, I was faithfully guarding all your bags while you pranced about the whole ship."

"Oh right, like I believe that. Are you sure you haven't lost it?" Kagome asked.

"If I lost it I would have gotten it back already. Chillax, I'm sure you'll find it somewhere. Anyway, I met this girl named Sango. She's it Kagome! I think I've finally found my soul mate! She blushed like crazy when I talked to her! And guess what? Our cabins are near her friend so she'll be hanging around here. Perhaps her cabin is somewhere around here as well. I can't believe I'll have the chance to get to know her." _And maybe her bum-bum as well._ The perverted Miroku smiled at the thought.

"You say that about all the girls you meet." _Oh god, I feel so sorry for this girl…and why is he smiling like that? _"Miroku, if you don't stop looking like you've just died and gone to heaven, I will seriously be scared. The last time you've grinned stupidly like that was when an actress on the red carpet had her dress slide down to her waist."

"Oh, good times, good times…" Miroku thought back to the day when he was watching the Academy Awards on television. He stopped thinking when Kagome gave him one her Stop Being Perverted looks. "The banquet is going to start in two hours, are you going?" he asked, the only reason that brought him here.

"Yeah, it might be the only fun I'll have today." Kagome said as she folded another pink shirt.

"Later then, I'm going outside for any sign of San- I mean the ice cream man!" Miroku quickly said when Kagome slanted her eyes at him and then burst out the door.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in my cabin?" Inuyasha asked when he spotted Sango sitting on his bed ticking off things on her clipboard. 

"Informing you of the rules that you have to abide by." Sango hardly glanced in his direction.

"Rules? Why do I need rules? Isn't this _my_ vacation?" Inuyasha seemed _very _annoyed.

"Well, we don't want you to completely destroy your reputation while on _your_ vacation." Sango replied daintily. Inuyasha merely grunted as he took a seat on the couch.

Sango took that as a sign to continue. "Alright, you may not verbally, mentally or physically abuse anybody. You may not smok-

"How the fuck did you know about that!" Inuyasha jumped up from the couch. He only did it when he was depressed and it made him feel as if he could not sink lower…well except to mate with a cat or something.

"Perhaps you've forgotten but humans have noses too. We can smell, you know, especially smoke from cigarettes." Sango informed the shocked hanyou. "Let me finish. You may not smoke, make a fool of yourself or laugh at another's expense. Since you haven't associated with a lot of people except your fans and servants, you have to abide by these rules when you socialize with common people."

"I know how to behave! Stop acting like a mother!" Inuyasha yelled, grumpily tearing at the sofa cushion he was sitting on.

"Then prove yourself at the banquet. Also, Kouga will be there so don't hyperventilate when you see him," she said.

"I _do not_ ever hyperventilate and I will not tonight. However, if Kouga makes any comment that I do not enjoy hearing, I cannot help but tear him into shreds." Inuyasha did _not_ like using Kouga as a topic for conversation. "Now will you please get off my bed and out of this room? I'm tired so let me sleep for a few hours." Inuyasha stated.

Sango sighed, it was hard for her. Then again, it was _harder_ for him. She turned to leave.

"Oh, by the way Inuyasha, you can turn back into a hanyou again. The worst part is over. No fan girls will attempt to eat you alive anymore. Before you ask, I will not fire your double. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you should deprive others of a job."

"Get out before I throw a table at you." Inuyasha growled his threat. God, he _never_ gets to enjoy the advantages of being a star.

"Chao!" Sango smiled and left, teasing Inuyasha was fun for the most part.

* * *

The moon was out by the time the banquet started. Kagome walked out onto the deck and admired her surroundings. The cruise was richly decorated with mellow lights and lanterns that gave the ship a romantic atmosphere. A string band was playing a soft melody that seemed to lift her spirits her up. She looked over the railing. The cruise had left the harbour hours ago and was floating calmly on the gentle sea; the water gleamed with the shine of the moon. 

The banquet was half inside and half outside of the convention room that led out to the main deck. Some people were inside dancing, conversing or drinking the vodka that waiters carried around. The banquet had officially started just a few moments ago when the captain had said a few greeting words, but most people still haven't showed up yet. What was amazing was that these people were either stars or just extremely rich. They all looked familiar to her since she saw them on T.V. and in magazines all the time.

Placing her arms on the railing and watching the lanterns sway in the warm breeze, Kagome wondered where Miroku was. He hadn't shown up when she finished unpacking an hour ago and wasn't in his cabin when she knocked either. _I wonder if he's stalking some girl._ _He really has got to keeps his hands to himself these days, who knows when some jealous boyfriend will knock his teeth out?_

She was disrupted from her thoughts when a couple of screams and a few gasps pierced through the air, coming from the convention room. _Hm…what's happening?_ She walked away from the railing and into the brightly lit room.

Her breath slammed into a stop when she saw the figure standing a couple of meters away from her. A crowd of people were surrounding him, the again, he was always surrounded. His long white hair and fuzzy ears that poked out from the base of his head were unmistakable. Inuyasha looked good on T.V, but in reality, he was much more handsome. Kagome felt her heart melt at the sight of the man that was politely nodding his head at everyone.

_What am I thinking? Inuyasha is a brat, everybody knows that! All famous and rich people are brats! He feels he's better than everyone else just because he's got more money and lives in a large mansion. Good thing Kikyo dumped him and supposedly broke his heart! _Kagome thought bitterly. She didn't like him at all, and she had a good reason for it.

"Excuse me, lady, you look stunningly beautiful tonight. Would you like to dance?" a stranger approached her and asked.

"Um, sure, I guess." She let him lead her to the dance floor and danced the slow song with him. When it was done, Kagome returned to look for Miroku and also just stare at Inuyasha. Peeping at him from afar, she suddenly saw him return the gaze. It was sudden; as if he knew she was there the whole time and just decided to look at her now. It made her heart beat ten times faster and it annoyed her to think he had the same effect as he had on _all_ her friends. Being stubborn, she tried to hold the gaze and send a glare but it was to no avail since her head seemed to melt into a puddle.

Then, he smiled at her. Smiled! Kagome couldn't believe it. When did superstars like Inuyasha smile at little sideline girls like Kagome? She felt blood rushing feverously to her cheeks and broke the eye contact by looking down. Her stomach was fluttering like crazy and her pulse was pounding in her head. _What is the matter with you? A smile and you're already this embarrassed? Come on, this is Inuyasha we're talking about! You hate the fake! _Kagome thought to herself, reassuring herself that she wasn't turning crazy.

When she looked up, he was already in deep conversation with some other superstar. _God, I bet he does this to girls all the time. I'm such a failure to my own demands._ Kagome decided to roam about and not get her head all heated up like before. Walking a few steps, her eyes laid on a grand piano that nobody was playing. _Since I've got nothing to do, and finding Miroku will probably be a disappointment, why don't I play a few pieces? _Deciding that it would be good time well spent, Kagome walked up to it and sat down at the bench. Her longs fingers slid over the keys once to get a taste of the instrument before she settled her mind to blankness. Then, grasping the first note that came into her head, she began to play.

Kagome didn't know the song. She never knew any of the songs that she played. It was as if the notes came to her in long strings and she plucked them from her head and put it into her fingers. It was a lively tune that danced in swirls. It made her think of chocolate melting in her mouth. She closed her eyes and let the music take her into the night.

When she was done her song and opened her eyes, she was aware of a group of people around her.

"Kikyo? Miss Kikyo? May I have your signature? I never knew you played the piano." A young man came up with a pen and a piece of paper. Others watching murmured to each other, this was news.

"I'm not Kikyo. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I only happen to look like her." Kagome explained. Most girls would be happy to be identified as a star actress but Kagome liked to keep her unique character to herself.

"Oh, I apologize for my mistake. May I have your signature anyway since you're a great pianist?" he asked.

"Sure!" she scribbled her name and handed the paper back to him.

"Now will you play another piece? What you played before was… exceptional." Somebody else from the crowd asked.

"Ok, I guess." Kagome looked into her heart and reached for another song.

Before long, she pretty much had the attention of everybody in the whole convention room. Even the band stopped playing so that her piano melody would reach all the guests, especially the ones that were swaying to the music on the dance floor. She could _not_ believe had the attention of anybody at all, much less captivate the soul of every listener. Kagome smiled, It felt good.

* * *

The first thing he did once he entered the room was to look for the girl that had bumped into him that morning. Her freakish similarity to Kikyo had scared the hell out of him and he wanted to know if they were related in any way. Unfortunately, he did not have the chance since he was bombarded by many people heading his way. He wished he had stayed in his human form from previously but it felt so weak to him. He couldn't stand having his reflects slowed down to about the speed of a snail and not being to smell the world as usual. In his hanyou form, he was aware of _everything. _

However, he did not have to wait for long for the girl he wanted to see to emerge. She had walked in after she heard the commotion people made about him and just stood staring at him. Didn't she know it was rude to stare? He ignored her for the most part and just watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she danced with some pathetic excuse for a human. Once she was done and had returned back to staring at him, he decided to give her a little meaning of life. He looked at her.

What he had seen had taken his breath away. He thought he would see a mimic of Kikyo, a copy of the girl he once loved but instead he saw something very different. Inuyasha didn't notice how the bridge of her nose was turned up just like Kikyo's or how her bangs fell loosely into her eyes. He didn't see how full her lips were or the outline of her cheekbone. Instead, he saw something more.

He saw the glimmering fire in her eyes, the determination she possessed, and the humor she shared with the world. He watched her spirit fly and soar; he heard her intake of breath and the rhythmic beating of her heart. What's more? He smelled her. It was a pure scent that boasted her innocence along with a touch of lavender that she must have used for shampoo.

To break the ice of their little staring contest, he smiled. It was a smile he used to flash at Kikyo before. It would sometimes make the corners of her mouth tug up a little. It worked wonders on this girl. The girl he still did not know the name of… She blushed and looked down, obviously embarrassed to have deserved one smile all for herself.

Inuyasha didn't get to smile at girls that often. If it was for a photo shoot, he'd plaster a fake one he's learned from the photographer on his face and never change his facial expression. If it was for the fans, he had nothing to do with them. His double did everything. His double has probably got the easiest job in the world.

When he grinned at her, he had made her flustered for one moment, and then it passed. She seemed to be angry with herself after that.

As he got into a discussion with the man beside him, she had walked away and never reappeared… at least until he heard the music. He didn't know what it was at first. It came with the breeze that had swept in from the deck and filled his lungs with…happiness. He stopped mid sentence and just listened to it for a while before looking in the direction of the music. She had him entranced, and by the look of it, everybody else in the room as well.

Inuyasha was just steps away from the piano when Kagome finished her piece. The whole room erupted into applause. She only looked into her lap and blushed modestly. He was just about to go and say something to her when a voice that he hated rang out beside the girl.

"My lady, that has got to be the most moving and spellbinding music I have ever heard in my life. I've never met anybody that could master such a complicated rhythm so well. What is your name?" the man with ruffled black hair that was tied back in a short but effective ponytail asked.

She smiled sweetly at him and said "My name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm glad you liked my piece."

"I'm sure we all did. Now, would you like a dance with me?"

"That would be nice Mr. Tayaki."

"Call me Kouga."

Inuyasha flinched at the name. The band had started again and every body returned to their normal activities. He watched Kouga lead the girl out onto the dance floor and press his body close to hers, too close. He couldn't get past the jealousy that had gripped him like a talon when she had agreed. She, Kagome, reminded him too much of his previous love. _How could she say yes to that bastard? How could she betray me like that?_

Inuyasha blinked. Betray? What was he thinking? He had to go outside for a while. She was making his head spin. She didn't even know him and was already making him suffer. _Curse you Kikyo. Curse you.

* * *

_

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and was attempting to light one when a feminine figure came and stood next to him by the railing. She looked out towards the sea and her flowing hair blocked her face from him for a moment. They were the only two out on the deck since everybody else enjoyed the heated activity inside. The lanterns had burned low during the hour that had passed and it was quite dark outside. 

It was no problem for him though, his eyes could take in pretty much everything and his other senses only told him more.

"So, the great Inuyasha smokes, doesn't he?" the girl beside him peeped up. Her voice was familiar.

"What the hell does it matter to you?" he asked, finally lighting the cigarette and turned to look at her. She was Kagome…Higurashi.

"It's disgusting."

"Well, not like I give a damn about what you think." he dragged out an extra lungful of smoke just to prove his point.

Kagome wanted to kick him. He was rude and disrespectful. She kept her mouth shut and just glared daggers at him. He ignored her.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a little bad for his actions and decided to soften up a bit. No point in taking out his anger for Kikyo on a poor little girl. Sango would skin his ass for that.

"Sorry 'bout this morning, I ran into you." He said casually.

_What did he say? He ran into me? He did not run into me! A dude with black hair, dark eyes, and human features ran into me. Is he implying that the man was him? How? _Kagome was in shock. Number one, she did not expect a hot headed superstar to apologize. Number two, he was apologizing for something he never did. Number three, why is _Inuyasha_, the world famous superstar looking at her like that?

"What? You didn't run into me this morning." Kagome breathed.

He realized his mistake until it was too late. He forgot that she had seen his human form in the morning and he was now in his hanyou form. _Shit shit shit! How could I have made a blunder like that?_

"Um… no, never mind. Wrong person. Sorry." He quickly choked up.

"Oh, it's alright." She would have believed him with all her heart except he was a star and he looked a little guilty.

They looked at each other again. Kagome felt her face flush up while Inuyasha thought he would surly die from beauty intoxication. The two quickly looked away. The romantic environment in which they were situated in was making them uncomfortable.

Kagome had to keep telling herself that she wasn't just imagining Inuyasha standing beside her.

Inuyasha had to keep telling himself that he was just imagining Kikyo standing beside him.

Kagome, trying to break the silence, said the first thing that popped into her head. "I'm really sorry that Kikyo broke up with you." She wasn't really sorry but she wasn't about to let him know that.

Inuyasha tensed up immediately. "It's okay." Nothing more.

Kagome had expected something more, like an explanation, or close to one.

"I should go. I'm sure Sango is looking for me." Inuyasha said, almost bitterly.

"Sango? She's your friend? My friend Miroku talked about her earlier. Thinking about it, I don't think I saw him at all this evening."

That sounded familiar to Inuyasha. _Miroku? Isn't that Kohashi's son?_

"Miroku? I think I know this person. Well, at least I've heard about him… from his dad." Inuyasha said "Isn't he perverted something?"

This reminded Kagome why she didn't like Inuyasha in the first place. It was all because Kohashi and the vicious feud that made Miroku separate from his dad.

She frowned at him and said "Maybe sometimes. We should go look for Sango and Miroku. I know Miroku has his eyes on her."

"Don't worry about Sango, nothing ever gets to her. She's a tough old gal."

"Oh yeah? Well according to Miroku, she was blushing badly when he talked to her."

"What!" Inuyasha looked surprised. "We'd better go then. I don't want Miroku or whatever his name is to lay his dirty hands on Sango."

Kagome thought he sounded irritated, and maybe even a little worried. She couldn't believe she was having a normal conversation with the star idiot… ok, not _normal, _since they were talking about Miroku. But, close enough.

Later that night, they returned to their cabins exhausted. They had skipped the rest of the banquet running around the ship trying to find their friends… with no luck. _I am so going to kill him when I see him tomorrow. _That was Kagome's last thought before she drifted into sleep hugging the pillow beside her. She dreamed about a certain hanyou and her friends' jealousy that night.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep. He was worried about Sango since she doesn't usually disappear during events when he could make a big fool of himself. He also couldn't get the stupid girl out of his mind. Ever since he crashed into her, he smiled at her, had a pathetic conversation with her and then ran around in circles on the cruise with her; he couldn't get her mesmerizing eyes out of his mind.

_They're blue. _He thought. _They matched her necklace and dress…Kikyo's eyes are brown._

He fell asleep with the image of Kagome standing there by the railing next to him, telling him off for smoking.

* * *

Down below the deck and convention room, in a little dark closet, a giggle could be heard. A giggle that had came out of a woman's mouth, someone who always had a pen and clipboard with her.

* * *

Note: Like it? Hate it? (I know you guys won't hate this) Got any comments or questions? Review! Here's a little contest for all you guys:

If you can guess what Miroku and Sango were up to that night, you'llbe mentioned in my next chapter! Use your imagination... not the dirty kind.

Have fun guessing!


	3. Kouga?

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where were you last night?!" Kagome yelled when Miroku walked into her cabin, smiling a little too big.

"Somewhere." Miroku said absently "I came here to talk to yo-"

"Where?!" Kagome persisted. "Did you know that me and _Inuyasha_, yeah, you heard right! _Inuyasha_! Were looking for you and the girl Sango the whole night yesterday! You had no right to ditch me like that!"

"Well that can't be possible because I _know_ you weren't looking for me the _whole _night. The ship is buzzing about how you played that wonderful song on the piano and then danced with _Kouga_ afterwards. You're such a player. First dancing with Kouga and then running around with Inuyasha. I thought you believed stars are fakes. Let me remind you, they've got pretty high reputations in the movie world you know. Who else have you been hitting on? Brad Pitt? Have you forgotten about your little friend Miroku yet?" Miroku teased.

"Shut up! I only did what I did because I was being polite to Kouga and was worried about you. I still hate rich and obnoxious people!" Kagome denied. _Do I? When Inuyasha and I were looking around the ship last night he wasn't too mean. He even apologized for bumping into me…even though he didn't. If he's willing to apologize to me, a nobody, then I'm sure he's more than what I gave him credit for._

"Sure." Miroku said, dragging out the word for extra emphasize. "You know they've got a mini golf course and a large swimming pool on this cruise. What do you want to do today?"

"Seriously? I just bought a new swimming suit for this cruise so let's go swimming!" Kagome said enthusiastically, forgetting all about her anger towards Miroku.

"Sure. Change and go directly to the pool, I'll see you in ten minutes. Don't forget to put on some sun screen unless you want to turn into a hot dog." Miroku said. He remembered the last time he and Kagome went swimming. She'd forgotten to put some sun screen on and by the end of the day, she was completely… red. Then the skin started peeling and all she did was whine for a whole week.

"Ok, later!" Kagome yelled as she started scrambling to find her bathing suit. She couldn't wait. The moment she saw the two-piece in the store she knew she had to buy it. It was blue with white Sakura blossoms on it.

After getting her things ready, she walked out into the sunshine. The sea breeze was refreshing and it lightened her mood quite a lot.

"Hey! Kagome?" the sound came from behind her, down the hall. It sounded familiar, extremely familiar. She turned around.

"Hi… Inuyasha," she greeted. She never thought she would ever say the name in recognition, she had always said it in bitter dislike.

He was stepping out of the room that was two doors down her own and walking towards her.

"So… what are you planning to do today?" Kagome asked apprehensively.

"Going over to Sango's and strangling her for not showing up for the banquet yesterday." Inuyasha replied. "Did you find your friend?"

"Erh, ya. He wouldn't tell me what he was up to though."

"That's too bad. I'll see you around. K?" he grinned at her as he knocked on the door that was beside hers.

"Ya… see you around." Kagome would hardly keep herself from stuttering. The grin was so cute! And the way his ears flicked towards her, as if wanting her to rub them. _God! What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about his ears?_

Kagome headed off towards the swimming pool just as she heard the door open behind her. _Hm, that must be Sango. Maybe we'll get to be friends._

The swimming pool was amazing. Not only was it the biggest pool she'd ever seen, it was also the most luxurious. A number of fountains were situated around the pool, spouting water in streams. Deck chairs were laid out lazily around the place, creating a lavish and comfortable atmosphere. _So this is what it feels like to be rich, huh?_

She quickly changed into her suit and dashed for the water. As she prepared to dive in, one of her foot slipped on the deck and she felt herself falling backwards. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for her head to smash into a million pieces. Instead, she felt two strong arms come around her waist and lift her up. She opened her eyes to peer into the face of… Kouga. Kagome's face instantly flamed red.

"Erh.. thanks Mr. Tayaki. Wow, you move fast, you weren't even around when was going to the water."

"You're very welcome. And what did I tell you? Call me Kouga. As of my speed, of course I move fast, I'm a demon. By the way, I compliment you on having such a fine swimming suit." Kouga's eyes traveled up and down her figure.

"Uh..thanks. I'm just going to go for a dip now." Kagome said, aware of his eyes staring just a little too intently.

"Alright then. If you ever need me, just yell my name and I'll be here for you." Kouga smiled at her before walking away.

Kagome could feel a dozen pair of eyes belonging to jealous girls scrutinizing her from top to bottom. She could practically hear them in their heads, wondering why this slut was getting attention from Kouga and why he hugged her when he could have just grabbed her by the arm. Kagome was sure about one thing though, there were definitely going to be more girls falling near Kouga today.


End file.
